The White Cat Returns
Summary During the feast, Kiri rediscovers a white cat after four years. She takes it upon herself to ensure the camp and fortress are free of them. Full Text Part 1 Kiri laughs as she staggers about the hall, a giddy feeling in her heart. It’s tiring though; the jovial atmosphere, the people, as much as she loves to immerse herself in it, she also needs a break occasionally. She waves and skips outside to take a breath of fresh air. It feels invigorating, the cold night air with snow all around. It’s wonderful. It gives her a moment to feel refreshed before heading back into the warmth. Then it catches her eye. The white cat creature. She hasn’t seen one in over four years. All drunkenness instantly vanishes. A nadder spike appears in her hand. She throws it with precision. It strikes the cat’s back haunch. She rushes forward, withdrawing an ornamented dagger from the back of her belt. Her left hand wrenches itself around the cat’s neck. Its expression never changes. It’s as cold and convincingly cheerful as it had been. “You,” she snarls. “So there are more of you.” It stares at her. “The tea girl. You can still see us…” Kiri growls. "Yes. I can." She stabs the cat through the heart. "You and your ilk will never manipulate us," she speaks in a low voice. "I will hunt you all down first." Then she takes the cat’s body with her and stalks back into the hall. She doesn’t know if anyone else will be able to see it. But she has to warn the King. There will no Lilliths among the Rebellion. She will make sure of it. Part 2 Toshioka Kiri: 'Kiri marches up to the King with the cat's body in her hand. "Excuse me a moment, my King. This may be a strange question. Do you see this in my hand? If not, please tell me too. I just need to know." She holds it up. '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king stares straight at Kiri. He has recently grabbed his crutches from the Great Halls' floor and holds them to either side of him, but it seems like he has forgotten them them in the midst of his confusion. "Excuse me... a cat...?" he asks, baffled. ''Odin, how much has everyone drunk? '''Toshioka Kiri: ''' Kiri sighs. To be expected. There is no way he could miss a dead, bloody white cat hanging from her hand unless he couldn’t see it. She will have to do this alone. "That answered my question. Thank you for your time." She bows and spins on her heel to leave the hall. She needs to run a patrol. To find one of the cats here… '''Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second: '''The king stares after Kiri and the bloodied cat as she walks away, still at a loss of words. I have no idea what is going on and I don’t think I want to. I still should probably… do something… about it. There were definitely days he hated being king. '''Toshioka '''Kiri: '''Kiri whistles for Dagger. The dragon comes immediately and lands before her. She holds the cat up to her. “You see this, don’t you?” The nadder tilts her head to the side. "That didn’t answer my question." Dagger makes a whirring noise. Kiri sighs and throws the dead cat being on the floor. “Just… breathe fire down there. You’re burning something to ash.” Dagger breathes where Kiri points. The stench of burning flesh briefly rises and falls as the body is burnt to nothing. Kiri grits her teeth and pulls Lillith’s ornamented dagger from her belt. "Thanks girl," she murmurs. "Go get some rest. I’ll take it from here." The nadder croons softly and flies back up. Kiri watches her go, then peers down the hallway, a seething anger within her. "Now… to business." Part 3 Kiri has finished the quick patrol of the grounds. No sign of any more of those cursed white cats. Then again, if they are aware that she’s trying to kill them, they may be purposefully avoiding her. Her involvement with them previously has made it certain that she can see them. She doesn’t know what to do now. She returns to the feasting hall, too tense to relax. She knows what the cats themselves truly want. And for that end, they must think that someone in the Rebellion is a worthy candidate for their so called ‘gift’. There are plenty of people here selfless and selfish enough to accept. She seats herself at a table and grabs another spiked bubble tea. If anything, drinking sounds like a way to cope… but that will change nothing. She sits there, playing with her glass, gazing into nothing as she loses herself in her own thoughts. Category:Season 2Category:Events Category:Gareth Ragnar Haddock the Second Category:Toshioka Kiri